LongSighted
by Verily I shall move forward
Summary: What if you saw everything from far away but you couldn't do anything when you got too close. You never actually notice it until now...When everything you care about slowly fades. Follow this journey of self discovery and discover yourself.LaLu LaxusPO


**Long-sighted**

_An: I am back with a brand spanking new fanfic!  
I made a LaLu fic before this but it began to go off track so I made this after a science lesson  
inspiration.  
Without futher ado,_

_*Drum rolls*_

_ACTION!_

* * *

**The definition of Hyperopia:  
Condition of the eyes where distant objects; but not close ones; can be seen clearly.**

* * *

I have hyperopia but when I was younger I just ignored it and went on with life.  
I just thought that everyone was like me so I went through life being half blind.  
Other people avoided and I think having longsighted was partly the reason.  
My eyes always squint whenever someone's close to me and this makes me look aggressive.

Yet today, of all days, did I finally open my eyes. This condition of mine always troubled me,  
no one knew about except for my wife. She's been with for years and now… she's finally leaving me.

How could I be so blind?  
All those years we spent together, lost within those two seconds.

"It's over."

I gazed at her retreating figure along with my son and daughter. The youngest is with me for now  
and still doesn't understand what has happened. I stood there solemnly, wishing, hoping that it wasn't real. But it was, time never stopped, the world never ended and I still had work to do.

Work… It was the only thing that ran through my mind. My feet were moving and I was already in my magic powered car. Even now I could be chasing my wife, begging her to take me back yet I continue to pursue running this train wreck of a company.

The very same company that tore my wife and I apart.

I placed my key in position and turned it, the car sprang to life, growling, purring at me.  
With my foot on the pedal I inched the car forward, checking to see if there were anyone on the road. No car or being was seen so I applied more pressure on the pedal and finally I made my way to work.

We never were like this before; life was enjoyable before my grandfather died.  
I stayed in the office all day and worked all night. It's hard to meet your goals you know.  
But once you get there you start to think:

Have I been missing something out?

Setting and achieving goals is a good idea, just remember that sometimes you need to  
sacrifice some things.

I… lost my wife but now my company is one of the most successful ones out there.  
Ha ha, it's not really a good trade-off is it?

Anyways, stick with me for now and I'll tell my whole life story and how I, Laxus Dreyer  
lived out my life while you ponder on how your life has turned out.

* * *

BEEEEEEEEEP!

* * *

I lived in quite a normal house, it had shiny new window panes and a typical red roof and the walls were painted as white as chalk. This was my first ever memory as a 5 year old. I had just come back from my school and we were made to draw something we like. Mine was supposed to be a depiction of my family and I but I managed to draw my dad as a weird oval, my mother as a square and myself as a lightning bolt.  
Of course no great child drawing is really finished without labelling them. Weird scrawls were made across the sides where I tried to describe why I drew the picture, which too was another thing they had us do.

It was really late when we got home, my mother and I were stuck in traffic and we got home by 7 o'clock. Only after 30 minutes past did I remember about the drawing, I pulled it out my new drawing. My long-sightedness had not developed yet and everything around me was as clear as crystal.

"Laxus that's a wonderful drawing, go show your father!" That was my mom, she was the most wonderful mother you could have, strict, caring yet fair. Running out of the living room, I made my way to the kitchen where my father sat by the table with a can of beer by his side. There were more strewn around him on the kitchen floor, the liquid spilling on our feet.

"Dad, look what I made!" A smile was plastered on my face; the teacher had praised me today for crudely drawn picture of my family and feeling proud, I waved it at my dad's face.

"Get that fucking thing outta my face!" He slapped the paper out of my hand and it crumpled slightly.

"Stop swearing, Laxus is just a child." She warned my dad but he looked as if he wasn't listening. I was shocked; my dad was never the type to swear.

"Do you know how much money we're losing? If you have the time to get drunk then you certainly must have some time find a new job!" My mom screamed at him, I covered my ears, afraid that the two would start arguing again.

"There's no point for me to -hic- get a fucking job!" He spat at my mother and looked at her as if he was disgusted. Getting up from his chair, he opened the fridge and popped open another beer can.

She ignored his comment and she told me to go to sleep. While she went to their bedroom and my dad slumped over the kitchen table, drinking his worries away through the night. The past month nothing really happened, my parents went about as though they never argued and my dad was at home more often than not. One day there was a phone call and my mum picked it up.

My dad never drank anymore since that day but I could still hear him swear and see him slam his fist down the table, against the walls and once, he nearly swung it at my mother.

"Yes, he's right here. Honey you're father's calling you!" My dad came over from the garage; he was busy fixing my bike I broke the previous day. He sat down on the couch for a good ten minutes before getting up.

* * *

_BEEEEEEEEEP! _

_The car swerved dangerously with a screech._

* * *

"Really? Thank you dad." He hung up and ran up to my mum to hug her. She was surprised and hugged him back after he whispered something in her ear.

"What happened?" I wasn't about to let them keep me out of the loop. They smiled at each other and they both said something that unsettled me.

"We're moving!" Moving… that was one of my very first memories. Many of my friends that I made when I was younger did that; they were no longer able to afford staying in the area and were forcibly removed  
by their parents. It wasn't pretty, the snot and snivelling children still stuck in my mind.

"But my friends-"My mom cut me off and explained to me that dad finally got a new job thanks to his dad (whom I have never met before) and the only way to take the job we would have to move to a different part of the region.

"Granddad has a company that has something that could change the world and he wants daddy to help." She talked to me like I was stupid. I wasn't; I got top marks on my first maths test!

"Do you understand me son?" quietly spoke the word yes and my dad ruffled my hair and the two off them began to pack their things. At school my friends cried after telling them the sad news. One girl came up to me, her name was Mirajane. I actually had a small crush on her and she knew, in fact everyone else in the nursery must have known. I think it was just after that day when I gave her flowers. I'm still not so sure. Her face was blurred from my vision and I could faintly make out her lips as they parted with each word Mira said.

"You will write to me right Laxus?" I nodded my head, of course I would. Mira was the first person I ever liked and that would never change… Or so I thought. Anyways, my parents finally finished packing our bags by the time I got back from school. Their car engine hummed along as it waited for us. Time was not so kind it, great big scratches etched across its sides which my mom says it adds 'character' and my dad had to take to the mechanics multiple times before I was even born.

It was a very old car but it had too many memories along with it so my dad decided to keep the rust bucket. Just before we left I took one last look at my house and the whole neighbourhood around it.  
You don't notice something you see every day until it's finally gone. And this was just the start yet I still can't help but feel sad. I guess my long-sightedness started during this time, just as I looked at the house, it seemed to fade away into one big watercolour cascading into the sunset and as we moved away from the first part of my childhood, I saw it. The lines became clearer and the house was forever engraved in my mind.

The leaves fell from their trees, twirling and fluttering in the wind. Fall represented change and this change brought about my lousy attitude that I used to have in my younger years. The whole family gawked when we got there. A mansion. He had a mansion. It stretched from the whole block and the pavement specially made just for the mansion. The gates were made of an ornate material of the highest quality and the path that led to the front door was roughly a 2 mile walk. Evergreen trees and flowers of all kinds filled the colourful garden, there were even a bunch of exotic animals running around, a peacock stared at our passing car and hissed before running off.

The car creaked with each turn its wheels made and it was embarrassing. Our car was out of place. Obsolete like our house. My dad got out of the car and nervously, we walked the two mile stretch and rang the doorbell tentatively. I expected a huge guard to come ambling by with his great booming voice rumbling through the halls.

The doors swung open and at first no one was there until I noticed an old man about my size standing by the doorway.

"Welcome son! So this is Laxus, nice to meet you." The man hugged my father and mother before reaching his hand towards me. I nervously shook his hand and he grinned. I could just about make out the wrinkles on his face as it creased along the sides of his nose.

"Don't just stand there, come on inside."

My grandfather was eccentric to say the least. He was no taller than I was at the time and really friendly, his face ravaged by time but his smile lived on. The mansion was filled with many other people; my dad was surprised because my grandfather wasn't really the type to take people in.

He just walked off as we got a few minutes to be accustomed to our new environment. It felt like we were the new animals that were being transported to their new enclosure; confused and scared and most certainly worried. It left me to wonder:  
_'Is he really my granddad?'_

* * *

_The car swerved dangerously with a screech. _

_Crash! The car narrowly missed many others and slammed into the wall._

* * *

I met a few of these residents and a couple of them were about my age. Three of them stood out for me; one had hair the colour of ivy, he and two others were staring in my direction. For 5 minutes we never took our eyes off each other and it felt uncomfortable until they walked over to me. Another one of them with blue hair and bright green eyes started to laugh until the girl with honey coloured hair slapped his head. The three of them looked like they stepped out of a painting.

"I'm sorry about that; Bickslow can be such a weirdo." She sighed and looked back at me, her eyes moving up and down as if she was inspecting me, in fact the other two did so as well. "So you're Makarov's grandson right?" The blue haired kid stopped chuckling. "Yeah," I replied after no one spoke up. The three of them huddled up away from me, looking in my direction every now and then.

"It's decided, you're our new boss." The blue haired kid patted my back in a congratulatory fashion.

They didn't really say why but I was sure it had something to do with my granddad taking them in.  
True to their world, they followed me around and did whatever I said. I have to admit it, was empowering.

At school, they were the most respected of their year and most popular and almost immediately people associated me with them and I was left with quite an easy school life. I always sat at the back because everything was so much clearer for me and it was an interesting place to be, I got to see what everyone did and the teacher would never choose me to come up to the board.

I never really noticed my long sight at the time because I always sat at the back. Sitting there made me feel even more in control, I saw what everyone did and the teacher would never see what I did. I was practically invisible aside from the fact that everyone knew who I was.

The pre-teen stage of my life became a blur; I vaguely remembered sending letters to Mirajane while she sent some to me as well and the final letter she said that she was coming here! I couldn't wait. When she did move though, she was acting completely different. She wore darker coloured shirts and spoke in a rude tone; I also noticed that she had two siblings. Elfman and Lisanna, both were shy and. I was about ten at the time.

"Oi brats, this here is my friend Laxus." She pointed at me and Elfman shook my hand nervously, staring at the ground as he did so. "N-nice to meet you Laxus."

Lisanna was just four years old and she cried after seeing me squint at her. She explained to me later that it made me look scary. It was still a struggle to see Mira clearly but I would just try to picture how she looked before.

"Sounds like you need glasses." My mum sighed, walking away as she silently blamed it on videogames.

I never really wore them; I did however get a pair of dark sunglasses and lied 'til my lungs were blue to my mother, insisting that they helped with my vision. It didn't really but it did make me look cool in front of Mira.

The only other thing that stuck on my mind was when the whole world became excited; I was about sixteen at the time. The company that my granddad owned researched a thing called 'magic' and found a breakthrough. They used this 'magic' as a sort of fuel and drove a car using even though there looked to be nothing in the fuel tank they made.

"Makarov's done it again!"

The news reporter prattled on about the old man's achievements for the umpteenth time this week.  
Magic soon grew like wildfire spread all over the Fiore region and Makarov became rich.  
My old man was found embezzling money after mom died and he was sent away.  
Pops made me stay however on the condition that I take over the company.

"Fuck no old man; I ain't taking care of nothin'."

After my mom died I became more rebellious, I started dating Mirajane who changed personality again after Lisanna died. Lisanna and her parents died in a plane accident after going on a holiday, the funeral was sparse of people and the two remaining siblings and I solemnly looked down as the rain drenched their graves. The gravestone was shaking in my vision, the letters faded away when I got closer. Lisanna was gone.

* * *

_Crash! The car narrowly missed many others and slammed into the wall._

_It erupted into a short burst of flame which soon transformed into a great explosion and the people around the area began to panic._

* * *

That night Mira came over and hugged me and she never said anything to me, the next thing that happened shocked the both of us, something that night triggered me to have sex with her and you know what? I never regretted it, not one bit. At the time I mistook the lust we felt that night as love but it did make me realise that I was just lonely and I used that night as an excuse to be with Mira. I never had any0one else, not since my mother died.

"I love you Mira." I smiled to myself, my arm draped over her shoulder.

What I didn't know was Mira was still crying to herself while I slept blissfully unaware of what was currently happening.

Pops was furious when he came into my room the day after, I remember his words clearly:

"Laxus, I don't want to know what happened." He stared down and sighed. "I'm disappointed in you."

I sat up on the bed slowly so Mira wouldn't wake up and I just yawned at him.

"Pops why are you even here? It's nine in the morning."

His eyes twitched and he just huffed, walking out of my room muttering something about  
'back in his day…' I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom, man… I needed a shower.  
The water trickled down my hand as I checked to see if the temperature was correct. Damn. Too cold.

Finally, I was able to get in without freezing my butt off. It was always relaxing when I took a shower, it made me forget about everything and I just stood there, washing away the thoughts that ran through my mind. I got out and started drying myself and one thing caught my eye. The mirror showed me an image, an image of a man. His face was mature, a result of life without his parents. His muscles were more defined and his stature nearly reached as high as the mirror.  
Yep, I was an Adonis. I got out of the bathroom and began to change, my towel wrapped around my waist.

"Morning Laxus."

I turned around and saw Mira under the covers, lying there on my bed. Grinning, I walked up to her, kissing her lips softly, they were still the same as before. It wasn't long until I found out she was about to move, life in the city was just too hard for a sixteen year old trying to financially support two people: Herself and her brother.

"Old man you've got to help Mira out!"

That was the very first time I've begged him for something and of course… there was a price.  
I cared for Mira; she was and always will be someone special to me.

"I guess I could however I want you two to stop being 'over-friendly'."

I gritted my teeth, I had no choice. If Mira was going to live here in the city, then I might as well give up seeing her. It took until now to realise that I never loved Mira in that way. Back then even after promising to my grandfather, I still snuck out to see her.

The night air was crisp; the wind blew through my hair while I ran to Mira's house.

"Laxus what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I've come to see you."

"Don't you remember what your granddad said? It won't just be me in trouble you know."

"I don't care I lo-"

What she said next nearly broke off my friendship with a certain someone.

"I'm seeing someone else."

I stopped smiling; Mira was never one to lie about something so serious.

"Who?"

"F-Freed." She looked away from me, biting her lip in deep confusion.

She shut her door and I slammed my fist against and her neighbours were complaining all throughout. That was when I lost my first love and the very last time I cried at that age. The next day, Freed ended up with a black eye and so did I.

"Laxus what are you talking about?"

I cornered him and jumped him after I saw his face. At the time, it pissed me off, the way he acted innocent, as if he never knew what I was talking about. Truth be told, he didn't, I only realised this when I saw Mira come in and confess about everything. It was too late however.

My fist connected with his face and he tumbled down as I continued throwing punches at him.  
Freed would never hurt me and what he did before was completely instinctual, he punched in retaliation and I fell to the floor, defeated. The idea of one of my best friends with the one that I liked was too painful and yet again I cried, I lost three people that were close to me.

"I'm sorry Freed."

She bandaged him up while Evergreen did the same to me.

"It's fine."

Mira turned to me one last time and that was when it became clear to me.  
I didn't love her and for both of us, that night had something to do with the hormones and the fact that we both felt alone at the time.

"Please give up Laxus or you could-"

She cried, I knew then she cared for me… in a different way.  
I patted her on the head and smiled.

"I guess its fine."

It wasn't, at least not at the time. Freed forgave Mira and I for what we've done and Mira hugged him and I ended up having to take all of them out for dinner (Evergreen and Bickslow just had to come along and they ended up getting too drunk) at an all you can eat.

Freed stood out by the front door of the restaurant while the others were busy drinking to their hearts content.

"So are we cool?"

He didn't answer. I guess it was a bit too early for forgiveness but as I turned to go back in, his hand touched my shoulder and he smiled.

"Of course we are."

In the end I drove home being one of the sober ones, Mira turned out to be a mean drunk and Freed ended up having drag her too her house and the next day he and Mira avoided each other like a plague.

Funnily enough, the two did end up together. I never minded because the exact same time they did, I saw someone else. Lucy. I didn't know who she was at the time, turns out she was the new kid in my class and I never noticed this because I was busy skipping lessons. Lucy first saw me when she was chosen to take me back to class, the others in the disciplinary committee were too afraid to do the job.

We were at the roof when this happened. It was about three floors high and mesh wiring fenced us in to avoid any possible accidents.

* * *

_It erupted into a short burst of flame which soon transformed into a great explosion and the people around the area began to panic. _

_It was a torrid sea of flames overtook the road as the people around the area screamed._

* * *

"Excuse me are you Laxus?"

"…"

I didn't answer her, she was blocking my sun and I wasn't too bothered to open my mouth.  
Lucy then proceeded to take my sunglasses of and that started my first ever conversation with her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Sunglasses are not allowed here; don't you read the school rules?"

She pointed at her thick rulebook the school handed to every student.  
I threw mine away; it was too much of a hassle to keep.

"I don't need to hear this from you."

I pushed past her and climbed up the mesh wiring.

"Get down from there, you'll hurt yourself!"

Her hands grabbed my shirt and tugged hard, it didn't work.

"Seriously, just… stop!"

My shirt ripped but I managed to jump down while she dropped backwards from the force. She screamed seeing me fall to the ground, I just laughed. Surprisingly, the jump didn't hurt that much.

"You owe me for the shirt!"

I called out to her; she still seemed shook up. It took and a few seconds to compose herself before yelling out at me.

"You psycho, I'm going to report you!"

I walked off chuckling to myself; I found a new toy to play with. Pops was angry when I came home, that girl really did report me.

"- And another thing! Wait, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, yes don't jump off buildings or else I'll ruin your reputation."

I wasn't particularly listening to him but I knew what he was talking about.  
The one thing that I enjoyed about the creation of magic was this sound pod pops' company created.  
You don't need batteries to power the thing and it was the first prototype created.  
Yep, being the grandson of a famous inventor was pretty sweet.

"Good, I'm going now."

He went out of my room and I spent my time lazing about. My mind was preoccupied too with the new girl that I forgot about what happened with Freed and Mira. I still never knew her name at the time but what I did know was that I would enjoy messing with her.

The next day I actually went to my classes and the teachers were amazed. The bell rang, which meant the first lesson was over, time to find out more about that girl. I tried looking around to see if she was around.

Push.

Someone from behind me tried to push me. It didn't work and they ended up stumbling.  
The person squeaked, I could tell it was a girl.

"I see that the fall bode you well huh Laxus?"

That voice, she's so obvious. A great big grin appeared on my face and the people who saw it ran away; to them it looked like I was getting ready for murder.

"Well it's good that your panic attack yesterday didn't shake you up too much shorty."

She growled. Looks like I hit a sensitive topic. I continued smiling and took it one step further.  
Intimidation. I turned around to face her, making myself look as menacing as possible.

Slam!

I hit the lockers beside us in an attempt to scare her, she had nowhere to run.  
She then hastily took out a bottle and aimed it at me.

"Wuzzat?"

Hisss.

"My eyes!"

That bitch pepper sprayed me!  
She laughed and laughed as I continued to suffer and this time I was the one who growled.

"I swear if I ever see you-"

Bang.

I ran into the lockers.

"Ha-ha-ha! **See** you!"

She continued laughing for a good five minutes before walking away. I was fine after ten minutes  
and I tried adjusting my eyes to see clearly, a clear plastic ID was left on the ground. She dropped something. I picked it up.

Name: Lucy Heartfilia  
Student ID: XX XXXX

"I got you now… Lucy."

* * *

_ It was a torrid sea of flames overtook the road as the people around the area screamed._

_He laid in the car seat bleeding profusely as the carbon monoxide filled his lungs._

* * *

For the rest of the week I asked around about Lucy and it turns out she's the daughter of an optician,  
she was in a private school before moving her with her widowed father and she was one of those… you know, overbearing and moral students that felt the need to 'educate' people.

Lucy came up to me at the end of the week before lunch and slammed her hands onto my class table.

"Give it." She said to me unfazed by my glare.

"Give what?"

I stood over her and squinted.

"My student ID card of course." Lucy scoffed at me.

Her face was blurry; I could make out faint lines where the sun bounced on her face.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to."

"I don't have time for this."

So she grabbed my arm and twisted it while simultaneously sweeping my legs. I managed to grab the table and caught myself and still grinning, I taunted her by waving the card in her face.

"Where was this bravado yesterday?"

"Just give it back!"

Lucy pushed me down and I grabbed her arm and we both ended up on the floor. It wasn't your stereotypical boy-falls-on-top-off-girl-awkward-situation sort of thing; it was more like she fell on me, grabbed the card and ran off without a word, there was no silent recollection of a sudden crush like in those sappy movies. I was pissed; all that hard work was gone, now I have nothing to annoy her with. That was before I saw a small picture about a metre away from me, I grabbed it and held it closer to see until I remembered I was long sighted and move it farther from my eyes. It was a photo of a woman who had the same features as Lucy, her sister maybe? No, probably her dead mother.

"So this was what she wanted."

I placed it in my breast pocket and walked to hang with the guys in the usual spot. Lucy better prepare for tomorrow 'cause I sure am. And just as I predicted Lucy came back. This time I was sitting with Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow on the outside lunch table.

"Give me back the picture Laxus."

"How many times do you have to ask me? If you want it you better come get it."

"I'm really sick of your face you know?"

What came out of my mouth next was not what I expected.

"I'm not sick of yours."

Bickslow nudged me, snickering at my unknown attempt to flirt at her. Lucy laughed at me and I stopped smiling. Her face was still fuzzy but from the picture I imagined her to be similar to the picture I found.

"Oh please, you can't even see me -sight." She huffed at me and I squinted again.

"Laxus you're long sighted?" Evergreen gasped at me, Bickslow stopped laughing and Freed being Freed kept his aloof expression.

"How the fuck do you know that?"

"It's so obvious; you're squinting at me right now."

Slip.

Her hand grabbed the picture in my breast pocket and she stepped back.

"Look, I made it easier for you to see me." Lucy giggled as she waved the picture and turned around to walk away.

There was an awkward silence at the table and we just continued eating our lunches. Freed wiped his mouth and cleared his throat at us.

"Laxus glasses can enhance your vision so you could see that girl whenever she comes by."

"Oh god Freed it took you this long to say that to him?" Evergreen snapped at him and Bickslow cackled away.

"You know what I'll do that, thanks Freed."

The bell rang and I got up from my seat, walking off to the science block, I'm gonna have to see a _certain_ opticians this afternoon.

* * *

_He laid in the car seat bleeding as the carbon monoxide filled his lungs._

_Oh crap it's Mr. Dreyer, call Lucy quick!_

* * *

In the afternoon I walked off to left of the school to the new opticians that recently opened up.  
Lucy was sitting at the receptionist's desk idly staring at her magazine and I pushed the door open.

"Welcome!" Lucy's face lit up when the door opened and she frowned when she saw my face. Oh it's you."

"That's not how you should talk to customers Miss; I'm here to see your dad."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No.

"Then you can't."

The door to her left opened and an old man in uniform came to greet me.

"Lucy there's no appointments today, I'll just see to him."

"But dad-"

"No we do not just turn away a customer you know, please follow me."

He opened the door to the room and as I passed her by I smirked in arrogance.  
It was a pretty boring session, he made me look in those binocular things and I had to say which one was perfect. There was a window showing the front room with Lucy sitting on her chair and after finding the perfect lenses I could see her clearly, her bright blonde her wavy and perfect. Oh crap it just happened, that stereotypical movie seen where the guy teasing a girl happens to grow liking her. That's just fucking great.

"-so you understand , you have to come Monday for your glasses."

"Yeah sure." I was still staring at Lucy's back; it was just so... perfect.

This was starting to piss me off; I just fucking say it to her when I get out of this room. I got up from the chair and opened the door and saw something that pissed me off even more. A dark haired man just opened the front door holding flowers in his hand. I blinked for a second and his shirt mysteriously disappeared.

"Gray you're here!" She squealed hugging him tightly while taking the flowers away from him.

It might have been the jealousy talking but it just made me start a whole new fight with her.

"Hmm, to be expected."

She stopped smiling and glared at me. Her grip on the flowers tightened.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

I placed my hand on the door handle.

"That was nothing? Say it again, I dare you to."

She let go of this 'Gray' guy and put her hands to her hip pouting at me, god she was so sexy.

"Of course someone voyeuristic like you would date an exhibitionist like him."

Snap.

She broke the stems of the flowers.

"Lucy!" He groaned at her.

"No this guy has been grating on me all week, do you have a problem with me?"

Once again I did something that surprised even me. I walked up to her staring at her faintly pink lips and crushed mine upon hers.

"Mmmph!"

She pushed away from me and wiped her hands on her lip.

"How dare you!"

I turned and opened the door, still stunned by my actions. Man, her lips were soft. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. All I've got to do is convince her that it wasn't too bad. But it was hard to find her, I never saw her around town, I didn't see her during classes or even when I came to pick up my lenses. Lucy was avoiding me.

So I asked around about her and no-one knew a thing, she was still new at the time so not many people knew who she was and what she did with her time. Except for two people, her dad and that Gray. God how I hate him, with his creepy obsession to strip and show everyone what they really didn't want to see and his clingy obsession with Lucy. Boy, he need to see a psychiatrist.

I mean who in their right mind would do something so flashy and creepy?  
Not me of course, I was normal.

Or so I thought.

Looking back at it now I did many of the things Gray did.  
Not the stripping of course, unless you want me to…  
Just kidding. Anyways, I'll just be moving on with the story.

Voices could be heard within the opticians as I was just about to open the door. "Lucy went to stroll around the river." That was Lucy's dad. "Thanks Mr.H." That was Gray. And now I'm one step ahead of him. Yep, luck was heading my way.

So I made a mad dash to the river to the left of the town and true to his word, Lucy was there.  
She was sitting on the bridge that connected the town to the highway, staring up at the sky.  
Her golden spun hair flickered in the sunlight and her soft radiant eyes darkened upon seeing me.

What I didn't notice was the weather darkening along with her mood.

"What the hell are you doing here asshole?"

"It's a free country." I shrugged, trying to look relaxed as possible.

"…"  
Lucy ignored me and stood on the side of the bridge headed straight back to the opticians and once again I did something unexpected.

"Wait."

She ignored me and I grabbed her shoulder and she slipped after tugging her shoulder away.  
Whoosh, the wind picked up and she danced in the air and nearly fell into the river.

"You psychopath!"

Her hand managed to grab onto the bridge and she dangled dangerously above the river.

"Lucy!"

Crap, Gray was here. He pushed me aside and immediately set on pulling Lucy up as I stood there and gaped.

"What do you have against me? Is it because of what I did?"

For the first time I was at a loss for words. I never meant for it to happen and I tried saying this but nothing came out of my mouth but a grunt. To her it sounded as if I was getting smug but to me it was the sign of the final straw breaking

"Just forget it, don't ever talk to me again or I swear I'll call the cops and tell what you did or better yet your grandfather."

She walked away with Gray's arm slung around her should as he leered at me. Well that went great.  
I looked down at the river, staring at my reflection. I wasn't the Adonis I thought I was.

The river, Nature's mirror showed me who I really was, stripped bare of my status and wealth. Judging me on who I really became.

All I saw staring back at me was a young boy. A young boy who changed because of his family, his friends, his environment and most of all his own confusion. I didn't know who he was anymore.

My reflection rippled as the wind carried the pebble into the river pebble and shattered the image, leaving a blur of somebody I used to know.

The wind blew dangerously that day and I dropped in just as the sun became hidden in the murky depths of the clouds.

* * *

_Oh crap it's Mr. Dreyer, call Lucy quick!_

_Call the ambulance, this man is dying!_

* * *

The sirens wailed and the wheels grinded to a halt five minutes after, the people around the explosion had just managed to rescue him during the span of time it took the ambulance to arrive and a woman who had white hair and blue eyes performed CPR on him.

"You gave a little more time ma'am. What's your name?"

She gave a half-hearted smile at the paramedic, who caught a look at her sapphire ring she wore.

"Mirajane, Mirajane Justine."

* * *

"One Two Three."

I gasped, shaking violently as the water escaped my lungs. Push, push mush.  
Someone's hands were pressing hardly against my chest in a rhythmic motion.  
Their mouth ensnared against mine as they filled my lungs with air.I must have drowned however I was afraid to open my eyes. I knew whose voice it was but it couldn't be possible…  
After all she _hated_ me.

"Laxus don't die on me!"

It was her, but why?

After all the torment and hate?

How could she still help me?

So I opened my eyes and there she was, breathing a sigh of relief after seeing me awaken. My eyes were still blurry because of my long sight. "I'm so glad." she gasped at me before realising the brief fight we had against each other.

"Why?"

"I couldn't just leave you there to die." Her eyes were red from crying.

"I-Im sorry by the way." I blurted out. Finally. I said it.

"I-it's fine, I know you didn't mean it on purpose, I guess I kind of overreacted."

I stared at her and Lucy stared back, motionless as we did so. We were only interrupted by Gray clearing his throat abruptly.

"Well it's been fun and all back I gotta get back to Juvia, see ya Lucy… and thanks again for the help,"

He smiled at her and walked off.

"I need to tell you Lucy. The only reason I did those thing was because-"

"-you liked me right? That explains why you were so jealous of Gray."

Well both chuckled awkwardly at one another.

"How about we start off again as…"

I sat up staring at the worn and ragged girl.

"-Friends? I'd like that Laxus."

That was the day I changed or so I'd like to think.

I chuckled and held my hand against hers.

"I'd like that too."

* * *

"… Laxus, Laxus! Can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes and there she was, breathing a sigh of relief after seeing me awaken.  
"I'm so glad." she gasped at me before realising the brief fight we had against each other.

She sat there just like that day, her eyes wet with tears. And finally I could see her clearly.

"I'm sorry Laxus I-"

"No I'm sorry Lucy, I promised myself that day that I would change but-"

"I overacted Laxus, it wasn't just you."

The kids walked in and sat next to their mother. Their eyes were red as well and they sniffed, placing their small hands against mine. So we sat there in silence, relishing the time we had together.

"How about we start all of this again guys, leave this place, move to somewhere less busy?"

Lucy smiled and the kids did as well

"We'd like that Laxus."

"With a really big garden!" My little girl squeaked in delight.

"And a dog!" My son added.

I chuckled and held my good hand against theirs.

"I'd like that too."

An: And that was it guys! Please tell me what you think, this was my longest every story in terms of one chapter. Review, tell others if you like and if I get enough I'll get to work on its wife fic starring Lucys POV!

-VeIShMoFo


End file.
